01/27/2005 - Mayor Announces Polling Of Millsberry Residents
MAYOR ANNOUNCES POLLING OF MILLSBERRY RESIDENTS Thursday, January 27, 2005 — Today, during a packed community meeting at Town Hall, Mayor Oliver Trumble announced an important change in community operations. "Everyone will be happy to know that, from this day forward, every citizen in Millsberry will have an opportunity to voice his or her view about our wonderful community," Mayor Trumble stated. "Starting today, a weekly poll will be set up here at our Town Hall, which will be available to anyone who would like their opinion to be heard. Topics will range from general interest to particular community issues," the Mayor said. After Mayor Trumble's speech, The Millsberry Gazette took to the streets to ask the departing crowd what they thought of the new poll idea. "I think it's wonderful," Silvia Brenen told us. "There's been talk of altering the days when the Farmer's Market is held. If the days are going to change, then I certainly would like a chance to vote on what the new days will be. In any case, I'll be there selling my hand-painted bird houses as always!" "I think it's very cool," said Reggie Bradshaw, centerfielder for Millsberry's local baseball team, the Millers. "I wonder what kinds of things we'll be able to vote on. Personally, I like the fact that anyone can vote in the polls, regardless of their age. Mayor Trumble said that the only requirement is being a citizen of Millsberry." Marsha Lenicks seemed really happy as well. "I'm going to get some lunch before heading over to the polls. The line is really long right now because everyone is so eager to vote! I think it's great to live in a town where everyone's opinion is welcome... I can hardly wait!" Indeed, Millsberry is a great place to live, no matter what your age. During our interview with Mayor Trumble, he explained his thinking behind the open polls. "The students of Millsberry Academy have astounded us again and again with their insight and intelligence, so I saw no reason to exclude these wonderful kids from voting in polls that determine the development of this great town. It is my opinion that every voice matters, and that's the way it will always be in Millsberry." Millsberry residents interested in expressing their views should visit the Town Hall. ---- REGIONAL SNOWBOARDING CHAMP TO JOIN MILLSBERRY ACADEMY A good deal of buzz is stirring around the halls of Millsberry Academy. After interviewing several students (including Rand Allen, who helped solve last week's Chocolate Lucky Charms® mystery), we've discovered why the students are so excited. "Word has it," Rand told us, "that there's a new kid coming to Millsberry." Now, while it's always exciting to get a new classmate, the real buzz is because, supposedly, this new kid is a snowboarding champion! "Yeah... everyone's very excited because we're all hoping to pick up a few snowboarding tips and get in some practice while it's still snowing!" We were able to confirm the rumor with Coach Danner. "Apparently, our new student will be arriving in a couple of weeks. I know that kids here at the Academy can't wait to see the champ in action. And since snowboarding is such a great way to stay physically fit in the winter, we're looking into having a school field trip for our students on the slopes," he stated. With the excitement this new "celebrity" is creating, it looks like the Gazette will have to be there to cover that all-important first day of school! Category:Gazettes Category:2005 Gazettes Category:January 2005 Gazettes